La búsqueda
by AngieMorJim
Summary: Tigresa se encuentra desaparecida pero ¿Cómo fue? Po debe ir a su búsqueda pero no será fácil ya que un nuevo mal los asechara e impedirá que ellos se vuelvan a reencontrar.
1. Pérdida

**¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo esta vez con una historia mía en fin no se me inspiré en una canción al final te diré cual es por el momento aquí comienzo.**

* * *

Una mañana tranquila en el valle de la paz, tan tranquila que hasta que el gong suena así despertando a los 4 furiosos y al guerrero dragón que… claro como siempre pide cinco minutos más… un momento ¿Dije 4 furiosos? Si Tigresa no salía de su habitación todos extrañados por cierta actitud de la felina, todos con cierta cautela se acercan a la habitación para darse cuenta que… está vacía.

-Debe estar entrenando. Dice Víbora tranquila ya que esto no suele ser sorpresa para su querida amiga (?)

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a desayunar y después vamos a seguir a Tigresa? Dice un hambriento Mantis.

Todos asintieron a la sugerencia de Mantis.

Ya habían terminado de desayunar y que más los deliciosos y famosos fideos del guerrero dragón, se decidieron que ya era hora de entrenar si no querían hacer enojar a Shifu por irresponsables como diría el.

Todos se dirigían al salón de entrenamiento pensando que su amiga felina estaba allí, cuando para su sorpresa no estaba allí.

Los furiosos y Po se preguntaban dónde podría estar ya que a ella no le gustaba saltarse la hora del entrenamiento, pasar la noche en su habitación o por lo menos desayunar, cosa que Tigresa raramente no hizo, esto ya empezaba a preocupar a los chicos… y chica, en especial Po.

-Qué raro tampoco está aquí ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Pregunta Po asustado.

-Debe estar en el bosque, ya sabes golpeando algunos árboles como suele hacerlo. Dice de nuevo una despreocupada víbora "conociendo" supuestamente a su amiga.

Todos asintieron a la hipótesis que Víbora daba a excepción de Po que se notaba dudoso y no sabía si irla a buscar o no.

Pasó la tarde y no había noticias de Tigresa, esto ponía un "poco" paranoico a Po por saber noticias de su amiga.

-¡Cálmate amigo ya conoces a Tigresa ya vendrá! Le dice Mono para tratar de calmar a su nervioso amigo.

-Si no es como si la hayan raptado y han enviado como una especie de carta haya llegado esta mañana la cual nadie quiso ir a ver. Dijo Grulla la cual se ganó la mira severa de los chicos… y chica.

-¡Eso es! ¡La carta que llegó esta mañana y que nadie quiso ir a ver! Dijo Po un poco esperanzado.

Salió corriendo torpemente hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio cuando: ¡Vualá! Allí estaba esa dichosa carta que nadie quiso leer pero no se dieron cuenta de que esta carta dependía de la vida de Tigresa, Po la leyó lo más tranquilo que pudo sin saltearse ninguna letra, el aliviado de que si se tratase de ella y el porqué de su desaparición pero no con buenas noticias. Po aterrado salió corriendo en busca de su amiga tirando la carta y dejando a unos confundidos guerreros, Víbora toma la carta y hace una mueca de tristeza y comprende la reacción del panda.

-¡Esto no es posible Tigresa está en peligro! Dice Víbora muy asustada.

-Haber déjame ver. Dice Grulla. En cuanto terminó de leer al igual que los furiosos restantes no dudaron en ir a seguir a Po para ir en búsqueda de su amiga.

-¡¿y si es una trampa?! Pregunta Mantis sobre el hombro de Mono.

-No sé pero yo quiero a Tigresa viva. Dice Po que por primera vez corre rápido.

Una vez que llegaron a una vieja cabaña la cual estaba rodeado por guardias Po no dudo en usar su modo "Sigiloso" para ir al rescate de la felina, cuando uno de ellos lo descubre, este intenta defenderse y acercarse más a la entrada de la cabaña con ayuda de sus amigos. Uno de ellos ordena que paren la lucha.

-¡Alto! Ordena uno de los lobos. –Me gustaría una charla con el Guerrero Dragón. Dice burlonamente diciéndole que lo siga. Po indignado por la manera en que dijo su título lo siguió entrando así por fin a la cabaña pero sin hallar a Tigresa.

-Tranquilo tu novia está bien… aún. Dice el lobo con una sonrisa ladina.

-En primera no es mi novia _aunque no se escucha nada mal _y segunda ¿Qué le has hecho infeliz?

-¡Calma todo a su tiempo! Verás he decidido hacer un pequeño juego con ella, ya sabes quería divertirme un rato y que con el guerrero dragón.

-¿Y Tigresa que tiene que ver aquí? Dice Po exasperado.

-Vamos me llamo Nian, y tienes mucho que ver ¿no es así? No soy tonto sé que te gusta la maestra Tigresa, lo supe aquel día en que derrotaste a Lord Shen, mi amo.

Eso se escuchó en cámara lenta para el panda, pero, ¿Su amo? ¿Eso quiere decir…? ¡Oh! ¡No!

-Bien es cierto. Dice rendido el panda. -¡Déjala en paz, el problema es conmigo no con ella! ¿Tú eras uno de los secuaces de Shen no es así?

-¡Oh pero que inteligente eres! Gracias a ti he perdido mi reputación. Dice Nian lo cual hace que Po gruñera por la ofensa de éste.

-Bien ya me canse, quiero ver a mi nov… a mi amiga, y lo arreglamos aquí ya. Dice un Panda ya molesto.

-¡Tráiganla! Grita Nian.

Dos lobos traen a una Tigresa inconsciente, Po por instinto sale corriendo a su lado tratando de reanimarla pero es inútil.

-¡Vete al demonio! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! Dice Po enfurecido.

-Digamos que esto. Dice burlonamente Nian y al mismo tiempo chaquea los dedos de su pata.

Y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí el primer capítulo ¿Qué tal? Mala ¿Verdad?**

**Nian significa un período de vida**

**Bien deja un review por favor y además un poco de ánimos mañana es mi cumpleaños y como siempre nadie se acuerda ah , ya que no se no me he sentido bien y me gusta desahogarme aquí. En fin me he inspirado en dos canciones ambas de Miley Cyrus se llaman: The Climb & When I Look At You, te las recomiendo. He decidido publicar un nuevo episodio cada semana ósea cada miércoles, y tengo otro fic en mente pero aún está en proceso. En fin nos leemos pronto hasta la siguiente semana.**

_**Angie:3**_


	2. Un engaño y un amor correspondido

**¡Hola! Ah como lo prometí subiría nuevo capitulo, no se como que no tenía mucha inspiración y me salió esto sabes esta semana me pasaron muchas cosas tanto buenas como mala, pero para que aburrirte con mis historias mejor te dejo leer, adiós.**

* * *

-¿Ah? ¿Dónde estoy? Preguntaba un mareado panda. -¿Tigresa, debo… ir… por… ella?

-¡Ah! Con que la quieres ver, pues de nuevo se la han llevado junto con tus "amigos los furiosos" Decía Nian en forma de burla.

-¡Déjala en paz, desgraciado, lo que quieras resolver conmigo que sea así, no con ella! Dijo Po.

-Por supuesto, pero antes ¿qué te parece si te propongo un trato? Dice burlonamente Nian

-¿Qué clase de trato? Dice Po enojado. -¡Y más te vale que sea sin engaños! Ahora si Po hablaba enserio.

-Bueno, que me cumplas una serie de tareas que tengo pendientes por hacer, tal vez esto puede arriesgarse tanto tu reputación, como tu vida pero así verás a tu novia y amigos de nuevo. Dice Nian

-Que no es mi nov… ¡agh! Olvídalo "_piénsalo es por el bien de ella y al de tus amigos, por el ser al que yo amo, uff que cosas pienso mejor no lo pensaré y… y lo he vuelto a hacer rayos"_ Trato. Dice Po

-Jeje así me gusta, mañana te veo temprano, _"jaja tonto si supiera la verdad, a él es quien llevaran a prisión y no a mí, esto me está saliendo mejor de lo que me espere."_ Dice Nian

-¡Hay! ¿¡Tan temprano?! ¿No podrá ser a medio día? Dice Po en modo de puchero.

-¡¿La quieres ver viva o no?! Dice Nian frustrado a tal actitud del panda.

-Ah sí, sí quiero. Dice Po retomando su seriedad.

Y así es como Po salió corriendo hacía el Palacio de Jade pero lo Nian no sabía y Po si es que contaba con el maestro Shifu quien él bien sabe es que le ayudaría en estas "tareas" Una vez que Po subió las interminables escaleras lo cual se le hizo raro ya que no se cansó como normalmente lo hace, ya que llegó a la cima fue en su búsqueda hasta que lo vio meditando en la gruta del dragón, Po y su "modo sigiloso" decidió acercarse hacía Shifu hasta que…

-Panda ya sé que eres tú. Dice serenamente Shifu.

Po puso una cara de desaprobación pero dejando aún lado eso, decidió contarle todo a Shifu, este se quedó petrificado a lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de Po.

-Debemos hacer algo antes de que les haga algo a los chicos, por favor ayúdeme maestro. Dice Po en tono de desesperación.

-Muy bien, por el bien de ellos, los iremos a rescatar y veremos de qué clase de "tareas" habla ese lobo, empaca tus cosas Guerrero Dragón, partiremos mañana después de que hables con él y veremos si esto no es una clase de trampa de lo contrario nos pondríamos en una situación bastante mala. Dice Shifu de modo que se notaba su preocupación.

-Está bien Maestro Shifu. Dice Po por primera vez serio y sin poner excusa alguna.

-Panda ve, descansa que la necesitaras para este viaje que no sabemos cuánto nos llevará y no sabremos si regresaremos. Dice Shifu.

Po sólo se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia y esbozando una mueca de horror en su rostro y se dirigió al restaurant de su padre para darle la noticia de su partida. Ya llegando saludó a todos de manera "normal" ya que su rostro reflejaba otra cosa más que la de miedo. Una vez llegando llamo a su papá la cual accedió rápidamente al ver el rostro de su hijo, no puso peros ya que no estaba ocupado puesto que ya no habían muchos clientes casi anochecía. Ya dentro de la cocina Po se aseguró de que nadie escuchará así que decidió contarle toso desde la mañana en que la felina desapareció hasta donde el maestro shifu le dijo que lo iba a acompañar.

-Hijo, debería decirte que no vayas pero sé que es por el bien de tu novia. Dijo Ping en un tono de tristeza y preocupación.

Po ya estaba desesperado porque siempre confundieran con que Tigresa y el fueran novios pero lo decidió dejar pasar ya se había cansado de decir siempre lo mismo aunque le gustaba la idea, pero ahora debe bajar de las nubes ya que debe enfocarse en lo que más le importaba: ella,

-Si pa' prometo cuidarme bien, comer bien, dormir bien y hacer todo bien. Dice Po en un tono un tanto infantil.

-Está bien hijito, ya sabes nada de fideos extraños y me traes a mi nuera de regreso sana y salva de lo contrario no te molestes en regresar. Dice Ping apuntando con su cuchara hacía Po.

-¡Papá! Que no es mi… ya olvídalo, te quiero papá. Dice Po triste.

-Y yo a ti hijito. Dice Ping dándole un abrazo.

Salió Po del restaurant de su padre y se apresuró a llegar al palacio de jade y sorprendentemente tampoco se ha cansado. Se aseguró de equipar lo "necesario" para el viaje tan largo o al menos eso pensaba él. Decidió salir de su habitación para cenar pero algo lo detuvo, la habitación de la felina, él dudó un poco si entrar era lo correcto hasta que asegurándose de que nadie lo vea entro y vio una habitación aburrida ya sabes sin nada más que una cama, su buró y su closet. El panda iba a salir cuando observo algo que lo dejó intrigado un rollo que este traía su nombre entre ¿corazones? Po decidió echarle una hojeada lo que leyó lo dejo impresionado, feliz, vaya tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, trae un poema escrito por ella:

**En tu boca roja y fresca**

**Beso, y mi sed no se apaga,**

**Que en cada beso quisiera**

**Beber entera tu alma.**

**Me he enamorado de ti**

**Y es enfermedad tan mala,**

**Que ni la muerte la cura,**

**¡Bien lo saben los que aman!**

**Loca me pongo si escucho**

**El ruido de tu charla,**

**Y el contacto de tí**

**Me da la vida y me mata.**

**Yo quisiera ser el aire**

**Que toda entera te abraza,**

**Yo quisiera ser la sangre**

**Que corre por tus entrañas.**

**Son las líneas de tu cuerpo**

**El modelo de mis ansias,**

**Y el imán de mis miradas.**

**Que quisiera en un abrazo**

**Todo tu cuerpo y tu alma.**

**Estoy enferma de ti,**

**De curar no hay esperanza,**

**Que en la sed de este amor loco**

**Tu eres mi sed y mi agua.**

**Maldita sea la hora**

**En que contemplé tu cara,**

**En que vi tus ojos verde jade**

**Maldita sea la sed**

**Y maldita sea el agua,**

**Maldito sea el veneno**

**Que envenena y que no mata.**

**En tu boca quisiera beber**

**Tu alma.**

**Atte: Tigresa**

Po simplemente no Po podía creer el ¡sería correspondido! Salió de la habitación procurando de dejar todo tal y como lo encontró para evitarse problemas de privacidad con la felina aunque ya lo invadió con tan solo leer el poema. Hecho todo esto salió totalmente feliz a cenar y a descansar ya que mañana será un día bastante agotador.

* * *

**Bien esto ha sido todo lo se ha sido bastante aburrido espero que para la próxima semana traiga algo más interesante por favor déjame un review ya que depende de ti que siga con la historia, acepto criticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas así como tu opinión bien tengo otra historia en mente pero primero quiero terminar este y depende de que tan bien salga haré la otra, adiós te veo la próxima semana.**


	3. El Origen del Asalto Parte 1

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo discúlpame por no subir capitulo este Miércoles recién acabo de entrar a la escuela y ya me tienen con proyectos esto no es fácil, y ya no me dio tiempo ni de hacer el capitulo así que lo hice algo amm ¿Express? si como verás esta demasiado corto esta semana, depende de la escuela y como me vaya intentaré hacerlo más interesante y más largo bien aquí vamos:**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, es propiedad de DreamWorks. ¿Me podrías decir porque se debe poner esto?**

* * *

P.O.V Tigresa

Me desperté algo aturdida no se ni como o que es lo que hago aquí, en este lugar, demasiado adolorida de la nuca ¿Qué pasa? esta pregunta no paro de hacérmela sigo intentando buscar una respuesta a esto, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo ya se como ha sucedido esto:

* * *

Flashback:

_Me encontraba en el tejado del palacio y ya era de media noche intentando de despejar mi mente, quería o más bien quiero aclarar mis dudas, no se últimamente me he estado sintiendo extraña con mi amigo: si el panda, como una sensación de comodidad cuando estoy con él, ¡Agh! Tantas cosas, bueno dejando eso aun lado esto me sentía como… vigilada, mejor baje del techo y a pesar de la oscuridad note lograr detenidamente como alguien se escondía detrás de los arbustos, me coloqué en posición agazapada para así poder sorprender a aquel sujeto que se encontraba allí, cuando… ¡Sorpresa! Me tomaron por detrás y solo los Dioses saben como pero lograron sujetarme mientras tanto el sujeto que se encontraba "escondido" la cual era un lobo todo fue un plan sí que yo lo "sorprendiera" él sirvió como una distracción para que pudieran capturarme, salió como si nada supiese, se dirigió hacia mí con una sonrisa ladina esto me hizo estremecer un poco y dio la orden de que me llevaran, hice un forcejeo tratando de huir, pero fue en vano, aquel tipo (el lobo) dijo que fueran rápidos y silencioso, yo trataba aun de huir estaba a punto de gritar de repente todo se volvió negro._

Fin del flashback

* * *

Y aquí me encuentro como prisionera aunque no sé cómo es que mis amigos también están aquí de la misma manera… ¡Esperen! ¡Falta Po! ¡¿Estará bien?! No sé por qué… ¡Oh no! Espero y no le hayan hecho daño porque si es así soy capaz de… ¡Uff!

¡Auch! Me duele todo el cuerpo como si me hubiesen dado muchos cañonazos, fui golpeada estoy más que segura que fui maltratada, no importa cómo me encuentre sólo espero y Po se encuentre bien, sigo preguntándome cómo es que llegaron Grulla, Mantis, Mono y Víbora aquí, tengo un presentimiento de que Po vendrá por nosotros, espero y Shifu ya este enterado de esto.

Este lugar es muy frío, oscuro y da una sensación de desolado, solo hay un pequeño balde con agua, supongo que lo compartiré con ellos, si mis amigos, no importa, lo importante aquí es saber cómo salir de aquí y no dejar que ese tipo (el lobo) no se salga con la suya.

Fin del P.O.V Tigresa

Tigresa notó que el resto del equipo de los furiosos estaban tomando de nuevo el conocimiento.

-¡Chicos! Tigresa rápido se apresuró a hablarles y a informar acerca de la situación.

Los furiosos rápido tomaron cartas en el asunto dispuestos a salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. Mientras que Tigresa solo tenía una cosa en mente: Mantener a salvo a Po.

Y así todos dispuestos decidieron ponerse en marcha para tratar de hacer un plan, para su escape, serán capaz de defender a su amigo y compañero, buscarán como burlar a los guardias. Lo que ellos no saben es que Po y Shifu también están en camino de la búsqueda.

* * *

**Y bien ¿Qué tal? ¿Feo verdad? hay ando con la autoestima algo baja, bien este Miércoles como ya dije tratare de subir episodio, y estoy viendo que tan largo será el fic no pasará de 15 capítulos (?) ok, espero tu review te veo para la próxima**

**Se despide:**

_**Angie:3**_


End file.
